Hitting On My Man
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Just a collection of non related one shots about women/men hitting on Kurt and Blaine Jealous!Klaine Re-Uploaded Rated M to be safe.
1. Groceries

**Hitting On My Man**

A/N: Just a collection of one shots about men/women who hit on Kurt and Blaine and it makes the other jealous! Becuase I love jealous Klaine! Rated M just to be safe! 

Kurt was not the jealous type, he absolutely did not get jealous of women! Blaine is his husband for crying out loud, he wasn't so much jealous as he was annoyed. Women hit on his husband far more often than he would care to admit, and he would just appreciate being able to go out with his husband for a night on the town without people fawning over the man he was in love with and the father of his children.

One Saturday Kurt, Blaine, their son Kyle and daughter Bree were out doing their groceries when an _interesting _looking women walked up to them and tapped Blaine, _his Blaine_, on the shoulder. This lady wasn't unattractive per se, but her bleach blond hair and ginormous boobs that seemed to pop out of her tube top at every possible exit was not very flattering. She was also chewing this piece of gum- No not chewing, popping! And it was super annoying.

"Hey there cutie, I'm Lisa what's your name?" she asked trying her best too look sexy while twirling her hair in her fingers and popping her gum. But of course Mr. Oblivious-to-everything also known as Blaine Hummel-Anderson didn't have a clue she was hitting on him so dapper as always he introduced himself.

"Hi Lisa I'm Blaine nice to meet you," he said politely. Kurt made a mental note to make Blaine wash his hand before he touched him or their children, nobody knew what kind of germs that women could have and judging by the fact that her skirt only covered half of her ass Kurt was guessing it was a lot.

Kyle, the older of their two children at age five tugged on the hem of Kurt's tight black t-shirt. "Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes buddy?" asked Kurt.

"Why is that ugly women talking to Papa like that? She looks like she's going to kiss him, and that's gross enough when you and Papa do it!" he made a yuck noise and Kurt giggled.

"Okay, first it's rude to call people ugly."

"But-"

"No buts, and second I'm going to quickly tell Papa it's time to leave okay so you stay sitting in the cart okay, I'm only going to be three feet away so no funny business!" Kurt kissed the top of their heads then headed over to where Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable under Lisa's predatory gaze.

He walked over to the two and leaned against Blaine's side, Blaine's face immediately softened at the familiar touch of his husband of 8 years.

"Excuse me, but this cutie was just about to ask me on a date so if you could just go away that would be great!" she said with a wink. Blaine's arm instinctively wrapped itself around Kurt's waist and Kurt put one hand on Blaine's back and the other on his shoulder.

"Oh he was now?" he asked. She nodded a little confused. "You see sweet heart I don't think that was very true because this 'cutie' as you were calling him is my husband of 8 years and those children-" he pointed to his buggy which was jusy 3 feet away "-are our children, so if you are still convinced you were about to be asked out then please, let him tell you for himself." Kurt smiled and placed his lips hungirly but chastley on Blaine's. Lisa just turned around and stormed out of the store muttering something about 'all the cute one's being gay.'

"Looks like someone had an extra bowl of bitch flakes this morning," teased Blaine before planting a hungry kiss on Kurt's lips, they were brought back to reality by the sound of their 4 year old daughter Bree's voice.

"Daddy didn't have bitch flakes this morning Papa, he had cheerios!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Both men's eyes widened when they realized that they had essentially taught their 4 year old a swear word.

"What are bitch flakes Papa, and why would you think Daddy was eating them?" asked Kyle who looked slightly confused.

"Uhmm, Kurt?" said Blaine praying that Kurt would answer this one for them. But because karma's a bitch Blaine had no such luck. Kurt leaned in super close to his ear and whispered;

"Uh uh uh, you started this and besides I had my bitch flakes this morning so I'm not in a helping mood," teased Kurt as he went down the next aisle to grab some baby cookies.

"Uhmm, those things I said Daddy was eating-" Blaine started.

"Bitch flakes?" said Bree.

"Right those, they are an adult cereal that you will learn all about one day when you are much older, but when you are little like you guys, you are not aloud to say the name okay?" asked Blaine, hoping he made sense to the two little ones.

"Okay Papa!" they chimed together.

Kurt was standing just hidden behind the shelf at one of the ends of the aisle. He loved watching Blaine interact with their kids and some skank was not going to get in the way of their happy family.


	2. Thad

**Hitting On My Man**

A/N: Just a collection of one shots about men/women who hit on Kurt and Blaine and it makes the other jealous! Becuase I love jealous Klaine! Rated M just to be safe! 

Blaine's best friend was Kurt Hummel no doubt about it, and from what Kurt's told him he is Kurt's best friend too. Kurt was the only person Blaine had ever met that really understood Blaine and truly cared because he had gone through the exact same things. Don't take that the wrong way because everyone accepted him, and his other best friends Wes and David cared and let him talk about his problems but they are straight, and no matter how much they loved him Blaine knew it was awkward so he just tried to avoid it. But he didn't have to with Kurt.

They spent all of their free time with each other especially now since Kurt had transferred to Dalton. Blaine didn't really like saying he was glad that Kurt transferred because the circumstances under which he did transfer were awful. But on the inside Blaine squealed like a little girl when Kurt had told him.

Blaine had always felt different about Kurt than he did with his other friends. Kurt wasn't the first gay boy he'd met, in fact there were two other gay people in the Warbler's, but it wasn't the fact that Kurt was gay. He was just simply Kurt and that's what Blaine loved.

One day when Kurt had told Blaine that he was meeting a friend so the best friends couldn't go for coffee that afternoon. Blaine was a little disappointed because coffee with Kurt was his favourite part of his day other than their daily phone calls before they went to sleep. It was funny because they would usually talk about their day even though they spent it together because Blaine may have bribed the school secretary with his charming smiled and good looks to put he and Kurt in all the same classes.

So even though he wasn't with Kurt and the moment Blaine thought it would still be a good idea to get coffee and then head over to Warbler's rehearsal and wait for his best friend there. He was so very wrong about that one. Once he got to the coffee shop he instantly spotted the object of his affection, with Thad, and holding Thad's hand.

Blaine instantly felt the urge to punch Thad, throw him in front of a train then leave him their to be eaten by a pack of angry wild dogs. _What is wrong with you Blaine you can't be jealous Kurt is your friend he is allowed to date _said my brain. _You are being an idiot Blaine you are jealous because you love him _said my heart. _Wait what?_ I don't love Kurt.

I mean sure he has flawless skin, deep glasz eyes, perfectly plump lips that I often dream about kissing and what they would taste like, he had stunning chestnut hair and impeccable fashion sense that could bring Lady Gaga to shame, and he is toned and muscular (thank god for change rooms in gym because that's where Blaine found out about that little secret of Kurt's). _Un-dapper thoughts Blaine! _And it wasn't just Kurt's stunning body that he loved so much, it was how courageous and caring Kurt is, even after that Karofsky kid threatened to kill Kurt, he still never outed the guy. _Holy crap I do love Kurt._

I sprinted out of the coffee shop and headed straight Warbler rehearsal texting all the Warblers minus Kurt and Trent to meet me there early because I had a very important matter I needed to discuss with them.

_oOo_

Once everyone was seated Blaine he called the Warbler's attention;

"Warblers simply put; I'm in love," said Blaine with lust filled eyes.

"I've heard that one before," said Nick with a wink in Blaine's direction. Blaine in return shot him a quick glance of his middle finger.

"I swear to god Blaine, if you aren't about to say you are in love with Kurt I will take my gavel and shove it up your ass so far it will be able to talk to us through your mouth," said Wes.

"Okay one, your gavel can't talk Wes and two, yes it is Kurt," said Blaine with a proud smile on his face. The next five minutes consisted of the Warbler's cheering and thanking the lord that Blaine finally clued in to what had apparently been so obvious for quite some time.

"Okay okay attention, now I need your help because I just saw Kurt and Thad at the Lima Bean looking all buddy-buddy and if their together I can't make my move and I really really want to," said Blaine hopefully.

"Wow, Blaine and Thad! Kurt's a little slutty!" said Luke quietly obviously not intending for Blaine to hear. But he did and that was a big mistake, insulting his Kurt like that. Blaine sprinted to wear Luke was sitted and pounced on his throwing his fists in his face and recieving multiple blows back. When all of a sudden he was being pulled away by Kurt's soft hands. He instantly felt calmer. Kurt pulled him away from Luke and some of the other Warblers were reluctantly helping Luke, even though they were just as enraged that he would say something about thier innocent little Kurt like that. The other Warblers were just sitting on the edge of their seats watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Blaine honey what happened?" asked Kurt who was pushing Blaine's loose curls out of his face and examining his cut lip.

"That asshole over there said something he really shouldn't have," spat Blaine, his voice sounded venomous.

"What did he say," asked Kurt.

"Not important," replied Blaine. "Hey can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go get some bandages from the nurse then I'll meet you at you dorm in five minutes."

Kurt left and I got up to make my way to my dorm, the Warblers wished me good luck and I replied with thank you's. I just really needed to talk to Kurt right now, and it was a little un-nerving that Kurt could possibly stomp on his heart and shatter it into a million tiny pieces.

Blaine got to his room and started pulling his blazer off, then he sat down and struggled to remove his tie, failing miserably. As if one cue Kurt came in panting and with bandages.

"Hey Kurt why are you panting?" I asked, I moved up to stand in front of him putting a hand on his hip trying to steady the poor boy who looked like he was about to faint. The cutest light pink blush creeped onto his cheeks, I loved to make Kurt blush.

"Did you know the nurse's office is on the other side of the school?" he asked. "Well it is and I told you five minutes so I had to run!" he said. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm okay Kurt, I could have waited, you didn't need to run!" I said with a light giggle in my voice. I sat on the bed and went back to battling with my tie, failing miserably yet again.

"Having some trouble?" he said, I nodded he came over to where I was sitting and walked right between my legs to start removing it.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now take your shirt off he scratched your chest and it's bleeding," he commanded. I wasn't about to complain so I did as I was told. Once my shirt was removed he proceeded to bandage up the surprisingly shallow cut. Once he was finished he set the bandages down and was he was going to get my shirt I pulled him back, it was now or never. I pulled him so we were sitting on the floor, both on our knees facing each other. I pulled him in for one last quick hug before I took my leap of faith.

"Okay so today I went to the coffee shop and I saw you and Thad holding hands.." I started but Kurt interrupted me.

"Blaine that wasn't-" I cut him off this time.

"Just let me finish, so I saw you guys and it made me really jealous, and I may have started planning Thad's murder," he chuckled so I continued. "Anyway then I realized something, I love you Kurt. It took me a while to see it but I love you, I love how we can talk about anything and everything and how you smile and laugh at all my jokes, even the terrible ones. Seeing you is the best part of my day and I really want to be with you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is; Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt had tears in his eyes, but they didn't look sad they looked happy so I took that as a chance and leaned in to kiss him. I went slowly giving him the chance to pull back if he didn't want to kiss me. But he didn't pull away, the kiss was magical. For someone who had never had a real kiss he was very talented moving his tongue in all the right places and eliciting a small moan from Blaine.

"Yes," Kurt said once they pulled away.

Blaine tackled him in a huge hug, glad that he wouldn't have to feel jealous anymore because Kurt was his.


	3. Movies

**Hitting On My Man**

A/N: Just a collection of one shots about men/women who hit on Kurt and Blaine and it makes the other jealous! Becuase I love jealous Klaine! Rated M just to be safe! 

One boring Friday night Kurt and Blaine thought it would be a good idea to take their daughter Katy to her very first movie. They hopped in the car and drove to the local theatre to see the latest Disney movie, along the way they picked up Santana and Brittany and their daughter Aiyden to go with them.

Once they got to the theater Santana and Britt took the girls to find seats and Blaine and Kurt went to stand in line to get snacks.

"Hey babe, I'm just going to the washroom, I'll be right back," said Kurt sweetly.

"Okay honey I'll be here in the never ending line for movie snacks," said Blaine jokingly. He shot his husband a wink then watched the way Kurt's ass swayed as he walked over to the rest room. Yes, they had been married for 15 years and together for almost 20 but Blaine wasn't ashamed to say that he still enjoyed the occasional glance at his darling husbands back side.

About a minute after Kurt had left his side a girl who looked about 25 came up to him.

"Hey there hott stuff I'm Carrie," she said trying to turn on her charm. Blaine snicked on the inside at his internal thoughts _they think that twirling their hair and sticking their ass out is sexy? They obviously haven't seen my husband._

"Blaine," he stuck his hand out for her too shake and she did but she didn't release his hand as she continued on to talk. Blaine began to panick, when women flirted with him he always got uncomfortable. For one he is married and second he knew that it really pissed Kurt off and he had an ongoing vow with himself to never hurt Kurt. He tried to pull away but she just tightened her grip.

"So Blaine, what do you say we ditch this dump and go somewhere more...private," she said with wink and a small slap on Blaine's ass he was not expecting. Kurt picked that exact time to walk out of the bathroom. He smirked, he really did think it was funny the way women through themselves at Blaine, but he was also very pissed off at her. He is the only one who gets to touch Blaine's ass. He strutted over to the two.

"Hey Blainers who's this?" he asked sarcasm lacing his tone.

_Oh crap! _Blaine thought. _He only calls me Blainers when he's mad!_

"I'm Carrie and you were just leaving," she said rather rudely before turning her attention back to Blaine who was shooting apolegetic looks at Kurt. He hated it when they fought, especially about this. At that moment Blaine held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding band.

"So what you're married, I don't see you wife anywhere around here," she said with yet another wink.

"I should hope you don't see his wife, seeming that I. Am. His. Husband." said Kurt picking a piece of lint off of Blaine's black jacket.

The look on her face was priceless; luckly she was embarrassed enough that she just turned around and walked away without saying another word.

"Hey I am so sorry Kurt, I was really trying to get her to go away and-" he was cut off by his husbands lips on his own, eliciting a few rude stares from people walking by. Neither of the men noticed it.

"Hey it's okay, I'm used to it and besides its not your fault you're so damn attractive okay. I was just being petty and jealous."

"But you shouldn't have to be jealous Kurt, YOU are my HUSBAND," said Blaine who was at the moment very irritated. Then he got an idea.

_oOo_

The next time Kurt and Blaine went to the movies Blaine wore Kurt's 'likes boys' shirt. And that night not a single women hit on him. It was a magical evening.


	4. The Bar

**Hitting On My Man.**

Kurt had never been used to women hitting on him, no matter how much it happened he didn't think he ever would. Blaine however thought it was hilarious. He was used to it because women had basically been throwing themselves at him since he was a teenager, but it was still new to Kurt. He had never thought of himself as sexy or hot. Not unless he was with Blaine seeming as Blaine refused to let a day go by without informing him. But that had always been different. Blaine was his husband so he was a little biased about his opinion on how Kurt looked.

Kurt could see the changes in his body and how he could be attractive to women. He had grown another inch or so since he left high school, his arms were bigger and more muscular. The same with his abs and pecks, thanks to a much used gym membership Finn had gotten him as a going away present when he headed off to New York for his first year of college. His jaw line was more sculpted and defined, and some times accompanied by a light dusting of facial hair (which Blaine absolutely adored) and his skin was a shade darker, making him seem less fragile. In short, he had become a man. Even his voice had dropped an octave when he was talking. Gratefully though he could still hit those high notes in songs and still maintaining his title of the only countertenor in his graduating class.

But he still didn't think he would ever get used to the idea of women being attracted to him. That is why one night, when they decided to head out to a bar for a night of some fun dancing and drinking Kurt was a little shocked at all the attention he was getting.

The walked into the bar around ten to find the place, half full which was usual at the early hour of the night in New York the bars didn't usually fill up until midnight. They find a table then Blaine headed over the bar to get them their drinks. There was a pretty long line so Kurt was going to be alone for a few minutes. Or so he thought. As soon as Blaine was alone a tall blonde girl walked up to him and asked him to dance. Being polite he decided one dance couldn't hurt. It wasn't as if he was repulsed by women, he still found them attractive but he preferred men which had always allowed him to appreciate women more then most straight men.

Kurt shot a questioning glance over to the bar where Blaine was standing waiting for their drinks. He flashed him a smile and mouthed something along the lines of _save the last dance for me _before winking and turning his attention the TV that was placed above the shelves of liquor. He took that as an okay so he grabbed the women's out stretched hand and lead her towards the dance floor. They danced for a few minutes, bumping and grinding slightly before Kurt feigned having to go to the washroom. She let him go easily enough but not before taking a small piece of paper from her back pocket and slipping it in his back pocket, he was guessing that it was her phone number.

He headed off towards the bathroom, planning after to go and find his husband. He was almost too the bathroom when another girl, this time a shorter brunette came up to him and asked him to dance with her. He looked towards the bar and Blaine was still sitting there and waiting for their drinks. He didn't really need to use the restroom so he figured one more dance couldn't hurt. They headed back out to the dance floor. After that one more dance turned into about fifteen more dances. By the time he finally managed to escape the dance floor and head back to their table Blaine was sitting there hiss glass already drained, with a smile on his face.

"Have fun?" he asked simply. He knew Kurt wasn't used to having all this attention from women but he absolutely adored it. He had always known Kurt was attractive and really appreciated that other people besides him were finally starting to realize how beautiful he was inside and out.

"Yeah I guess but I would much rather be dancing with you!" he said as he sat on the stool opposite Blaine. He felt a lump in his back pocket and reached in too see what it was. He pulled out 15 pieces of paper, each with a different phone number on it. He had a horrified look on his face while Blaine was trying hard not to fall off his stool in his fit of giggles.

"How do you find this funny? And not be jealous?" he asked Blaine once he thought his husband could form coherent sentences.

"I'm laughing because you are just so cute when you get attention from other people. And yes, I get jealous but I know that at the end of the day I'll get your last dance and that's all that I need. We're married Kurt I trust you!" he said lovingly. He grabbed Kurt's hand across the table. Kurt smiled back at him. It was true, Blaine had his fair share of women hit on him too but it never made Kurt jealous because at the end of the day they would save the last dance for each other.

"Let's dance!" Kurt said excitedly. He pulled Blaine up from his seat and onto the dance floor But not before taking all the numbers he had received over to the trash can. He had no use for them. He had an attractive husband whom he was madly in love with.

**PLEASE REVIEW...?**


	5. Cat

Blaine hated cats. He absolutely loathed the entire species. But he did have a good reason; about two weeks ago Kurt thought it would be a good idea for them to adopt one. At the time Blaine hadn't hated cats and he couldn't deny Kurt anything so they went down to the animal shelter and adopted one.

It wasn't until they brought the monster home that Blaine realized they would soon become mortal enemies. The cat itself didn't look scary per say; rather it looked too cute. Like so cute it was ugly. It was silver with black stripes and green eyes. And Kurt was in love with it. Ever since they had brought her home she had done nothing but cuddle up to Kurt and steal his affections from Blaine.

Whenever they started getting into a kiss the cat would always come and sit itself right in the middle of Kurt's lap, nudging at his stomach with its nose until Kurt would just laugh and stop kissing Blaine to pet the cat. In short the cat was the biggest cock block in the entire world. But it didn't just stop with the kisses.

When ever Blaine would even come near Kurt the cat would walk around Kurt in circles like she was his body guard or something. And whenever he got to close she would hiss at him and try to scratch him.

And at night when they would be getting into bed and ready to snuggle and fall asleep in each other's arms as usual it would come and snuggle into Kurt's side. Kurt would then turn over to accommodate the cat. A sex and snuggle deprived Blaine was not a pretty sight. So one day Blaine finally snapped;

They were getting ready to sit down on the couch and watch Dancing with the Stars and snuggle when Miss. Kurt-loving-cock-blocking-cat jumped up and perched herself right in between them effectively ruining every chance Blaine had to snuggle up to his boyfriend of 7 years.

He jumped up off of the couch and glared daggers at the cat whom was being petted and cuddled by Kurt.

"YOU!" Blaine said his tone laced with viciousness and attitude, he was pointing straight at the cat.

"Blaine what the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt asked I horror as he pulled the scared looking cat into his lap.

"Kurt the cat needs to go! It's been hitting on you ever since we brought it home! Do you realize we haven't even had sex or snuggled in the past two weeks? That cat of yours is a huge cock block and you love her more than me!" Blaine cried. He felt like an idiot; he was crying over a cat.

"First of all her name is Sophie and second of all I do not love her more than you!" Kurt said calmly putting the cat down on the floor and scooting closer to Blaine and rubbing his back. Blaine leaned into Kurt's familiar touch that he had missed so dearly.

"Then why have you been giving _Sophie _so much more attention than me" Blaine asked through his petty tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we were five years old" Kurt joked; Blaine chuckled slightly and wiped his tears. "But honestly Blaine she's just a new distraction; it's not a big deal. I will always love you than her. And for the record she was not hitting on me; she is a CAT" Kurt laughed.

"I love you so much Kurt" Blaine said.

"I love you too you jealous snuggle whore" Kurt joked. Blaine put a hand over his heart in mock offense before picking Kurt up off of the couch and heading towards the bedroom. Kurt had his legs wrapped securely around Blaine's waist and his arms around Blaine's neck so he wouldn't fall.

When they got to the bedroom door Blaine stopped and noticed that the cat had followed them there. But instead of coming into the room she just looked at him with her huge green eyes and then walked away. Blaine was shocked at first but then grateful after.

_Maybe cats aren't that bad after all _he though.

**POST AN: For a picture of the cat that Kurt and Blaine 'adopt' check out my twitter klaine_fanfics [klaine[[underscore]]fanfics]**


	6. Chapter 6

Once a month, in order to keep caught up with each other's lives and to spend some quality time together Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana all had a sleepover. It rotated between each of their houses and was always loads of fun. They talked about boys, fashion, gossip and really just anything that would come up.

This month it was Kurt's turn to hold the sleep over so he was in the kitchen getting some snacks before the girls arrived when his Dad walked into the kitchen and smiled at him. Burt was always very accepting of Kurt so they lived pretty harmoniously and Burt never really had a problem when Kurt's girls (as they'd started referring to themselves as) came over for sleepovers, he trusted his son.

"You know I never thought that I'd be okay with 3 girls being in your bed on a Saturday night," Burt teased grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Puckerman would be jealous" Kurt teases back. Just as Burt was getting ready to open his beer Kurt snatched it up and replaced it with a bottle of water.

"Hey! I was going to drink that" Burt pouts.

"I know that was the problem" Kurt says dead serious. Burt sighs and opens the water taking a long sip. Kurt smiles and gives him a one armed hug on the way back up to his room. He sets out the blankets and snacks on his bed, grabs some of their favourite movies and then sits and waits for his girls.

-Page Break-

The next morning, well afternoon, Blaine arrives at noon to pick Kurt up for their date. They'd planned on going to a park for a walk then having some early dinner together as they hadn't seen each other previously in the weekend. Blaine had always though that after 10 months of dating, and being completely in love with Kurt Hummel that they'd be long out of the honey moon stage of their relationship. They weren't. Everyday felt like they were falling deeper and deeper in love and Blaine never wanted it to stop.

He knocks on the door and precisely noon; always a gentleman. But instead of Kurt answering the door like he usually does when Blaine comes to pick him up Burt answers.

"Hey Kid, Kurt's still asleep but you can go up and wake him up if you want" Burt tells Blaine. He claps a hand on his shoulder before heading back to the couch where Blaine can hear that the foot ball game is playing.

"Okay, thanks Sir" Blaine nods appreciatively. Blaine hears Burt shout out 'Call me Burt Blaine' he just smiles and hurdles up the stairs and down the hall way until he reaches Kurt's room. He opens the door slowly, trying to get the door not to squeak. He's so caught up in being silent he doesn't even notice the scene on the bed until he's all the way in Kurt's room. Of all the things he'd expected to see, that was not one of them.

Cuddled up on the bed is Kurt, in the middle with Mercedes snuggled into his left side and Rachel cuddled into his other side. Santana has her head resting on Kurt's stomach as she cuddles into Kurt's waist. Kurt's arms are wrapped around them all very protectively.

A hot flame of jealousy boils low in his stomach. He feels it start to bubble slowly in his abdomen, it's fire red and ice blue at the same time. He feels a whirl wind of emotions he can't even identify, but it's nauseating. It slowly creeps up his throat burning the tissues and freezing the blood in his veins.

He coughs loudly and it startles Santana, she peers up at him curiously before resting her head back on Kurt's stomach and mumbling "Get lost hobbit, I'm trying to sleep." He's flaming [no pun intended] and he realizes that it needs to stop. He has nothing to be jealous of. They are girls he tells himself, although sometimes he questions that of Santana as he claims she is actually a pure breed devil. He knows he has no reason to be jealous but then Rachel snuggles closer to Kurt and he unconsciously presses a kiss to her forehead. Then Blaine looses his marbles.

"Okay, that's enough; time to get up everyone. Wakey wakey!" Blaine cries. He hears groans come from all of them but at the moment he doesn't really care.

"Mm, what's going on?" Kurt mumbles, his mind is sleep addled and he hasn't opened his eyes yet.

"Morning honey, ready for our date?" Blaine says clearly too cheerily for the time and place.

"Crap, I forgot" Kurt mumbles.

"Clearly" Blaine snaps.

The girls all get up and soon everyone has dressed and gone leaving just Blaine and Kurt alone in Kurt's room.

"So what was that about?" Blaine asks judgingly.

"We had a sleepover and I guess we all ended up cud- Wait! Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Kurt teases him. Blaine's cheeks flare up with a vibrant pink blush.

"No" Blaine tries to defend. He fails miserably though, he's never been a good liar.

"Oh honey, you have no reason to be jealous. Ever" Kurt assures him.

"Promise?" Blaine asks.

"Promise" Kurt replies. And the two spend the afternoon with Kurt showing Blaine just how jealous he doesn't have to be because Kurt is all Blaine's.


	7. Rachel

**Hitting On My Man**

A/N: So I wrote this in French class today on my phone so I'm sorry if there are errors. Enjoy!

On a cold winter night in New York City Kurt is snuggled up in bed after a long exhausting day when a loud crash and the angry slamming of the apartment door wake him from his precious slumber. He grunts unhappily and tries to snuggle back into the warmth of his bed but a loud shriek stops him.

"Rachel shut up" Kurt says sleepily. She opens the door and looks at Kurt pleadingly. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" He asks her, his tone much nicer.

"Jonathan was cheating on me" she sobs as her fiancé's name escapes from her lips.

"What?" Kurt asks, shocked.

"I got home to find him in bed with another woman Kurt!" She cries.

"Oh sweetie, come here" Kurt coos.

She removes her shoes and sets her small, over stuffed bag on the ground before climbing into bed with her best friend.

She lifts up the blankets to let her in. She cuddles into his side taking comfort in he strong, warm, caring arms. Their legs tangle together under the sheets and Kurt wraps her up shielding her from the rest of the world.

They both fall asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

~

Hours later Blaine walks into the apartment after a long midnight shift at the local coffee shop. He turns on the lights and sees the lamp shattered on the floor and a few articles of female clothing he doesn't recognized scattered on the floor of the living room.

Jealousy boils deep in Blaine's veins as he stomps his way to his and Kurt's bedroom. The door is shut and more clothing is outside the room.

His face hot with rage and stomach sore with bile he opens the door unsure of what he'll see. When he opens the door and finds his fiancé wrapped around someone who is covered by blankets.

Hot messy tears fall from Blaine's eyes as a million things rush around in his head.

He knew working late was effecting their relationship and with the wedding only a month away they were both stressed out- but he never thought Kurt would cheat on him, nevertheless with a girl. He sobbed loudly turning on the light so he could get a good look at the bitch who ruined his perfect relationship.

When the light rocketed on Kurt woke up.

"Mmm Blaine baby?" Kurt mumbles sleepily.

"How could you do this to me? To us?" Blaine cries.

"Blaine what the fuck are you talking about?" Kurt wonders as he rubs his eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Who's the slut in bed with you? Just some phase? Doesn't mean anything? Save it" he cries. He takes his ring off and throws it at Kurt. "The wedding's off." He sobs violently and shakily tries to walk out. Kurt chases after him.

"Blaine stop this right now!" he sobs. " I'm not cheating on you!" He pleads.

"Then who's in OUR bed with you Kurt?" Blaine asks, his tone is sharp and hurt.

"It's Rachel!" He cries.

"You're sleeping with Rachel?" Blaine screams, the pain in his chest gets 100 times worse.

"No! I'm not sleeping with Rachel! Well I am but not the way you think! We aren't having sex! We were just sleeping! Jonathan cheated on her so she needed a place to crash and she was sobbing so I was comforting her and we fell asleep. That's all Blaine, I would NEVER cheat on you" Kurt explains.

"So you weren't sleeping with someone else?" Blaine asks sounding like a kicked puppy.

"Of course not love" Kurt coos. He wraps Blaine in his arms and pulls them together.

"I'm so sorry Kurt" Blaine mumbles into his shoulder.

"It's okay baby, honest mistake" he says.

"I'm still sorry" he whispers. He kisses Kurt's lips.

"It's fine, but will you please still marry me?" Kurt asks.

"Of course! God I'm so stupid. I'm never taking this ring off again" Blaine promises.

"Good, I don't ever want you too."


End file.
